1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a conductive pad structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a conductive pad structure having a non-closed pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid advancement in the liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, the up-to-date LCDs have been developing toward high brightness, wide viewing angle, fast responding speed, high resolution, and full-color display.
In general, a plurality of conductive pads are configured in a peripheral circuit area of the LCD panel, and a driving chip is adhered to the conductive pads by an anisotropic conductive film (ACF). Thereby, a bump of the driving chip and the conductive pads of the LCD panel can be conducted by conductive particles in the ACF.
FIG. 1A is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional conductive pad structure. FIG. 1B is a schematic top view illustrating the conductive pad structure depicted in FIG. 1A. With reference to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the conventional conductive pad structure 100 includes a conductive pad 102 and a plurality of closed, ring-shaped protruding ribs 104 which are configured on the conductive pad 102. An ACF P is configured between the conductive pad structure 100 and a bump 108 of a driving chip 106. The ACF P includes conductive particles 110 and an adhesive 112.
When the bump 108 of the driving chip 106 is adhered to the conductive pad structure 100, the closed, ring-shaped protruding ribs 104 can capture the conductive particles 110, such that the amount of the conductive particles 110 can be increased.
However, as indicated in FIG. 1A, when the bump 108 of the driving chip 106 is adhered to the conductive pad structure 100, and the amount of the ACF P is excessive, the excessive and unnecessary ACF P cannot be removed because of the closed, ring-shaped protruding ribs 104. Thereby, the bump 108 of the driving chip 106 and the conductive pad structure 100 cannot be closely adhered to each other, which deteriorates the transmission of electric signals between the bump 108 and the conductive pad structure 100.